


He Doesn't Want To Marry Me

by EmerialynCodeVenice



Series: DaveKat Wedding-Centrics [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post Sburb, And Dave and Karkat Stayed Friends, Angst and Fluff, F/F, F/M, Flashback fic, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Projection, Sopor Abuse, Wedding Day, Where Terezi And Dave Got Together, happy ending i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerialynCodeVenice/pseuds/EmerialynCodeVenice
Summary: Yeah, he’s going to get married…...but he doesn’t want to marry me.





	He Doesn't Want To Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I’m depressed. So, what do I do? I write semi-depressive DaveKat.

He stood in a black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back. The smell of sopor was strong on his breath as he stared at the white altar in the middle of the field. In front of the altar sat rows of people, the majority in a suit or some other fancy type of clothing like him, and, beneath the altar, stood the troll of honor—Terezi.

She looked beautiful, dressed in a short blue dress with enough frills to suffocate some unfortunate soul. She wore her signature red glasses, a wide grin on her face as she eagerly waited for her groom— _husband to be—_ to arrive.

Karkat hoped he never did.

He knew that it sounded horrible. Holy fuck, did he know what a piece of shit he was. Really, who did that? Who _hoped_ that the significant other of one of his closest friends would leave said friend at the altar? Had it been any other situation, he would beat the _fuck_ out of anyone who even _implied_ that that was how such a happy day should happen.

But this wasn’t just any day.

And it wasn’t just any groom he hoped would never arrive.

He closed his eyes, thinking back to how this had all started. When he had his first chance to stop this day, these events, from happening… but hadn’t.

o0o0o

_“It’s cool, right?”_

_Karkat stared, thoughts refusing to form._

_“…Karkat?” asked Dave. “Hey, man, if it’s not, I can totally—”_

_“It’s fine,” Karkat hears his voice say. Of course it was, there was no reason for Karkat to feel this way. He was completely over Terezi, they were merely platonic friends now, so there was no issue, right?_

_…then why did he feel like he was about to throw up?_

_He swallowed, looking up and nodding, a sick feeling in his stomach increasing when he notices Dave’s relieved smile. “Yeah, just surprised a dipshit like  you can fill your flushed quadrant at all.”_

_Dave rolled his eyes—Karkat could tell even with those fucking shades on—before slinging an arm around Karkat’s shoulder, squeezing his bony shoulders. “I told you, man,” said Dave in a teasing tone. “Humans don’t have quadrants. She’s just straight up my girlfriend. My female partner in crime. The ball and chain to my sweet feet. My fine, foxy lady—”_

_Karkat rolled his eyes, shoving Dave—but not enough to actually remove his arms. He ignored the feeling in his stomach, willing it to disappear. “Whatever the fuck you say—”_

_Neither of them noticed Terezi standing hidden in the corner of the room, her lips pressed to a thin line as she regarded the two of them._

o0o0o

Karkat closed his eyes, willing the images away, but only strengthening them as they played out even clearer behind his eyelashes. He hadn’t understood then, had just thought that discomfort was just a remnant of his former flushed feelings for Terezi. Even though he had been uncomfortable with the thought of Dave and Terezi dating, he had been trying to be a good friend to them both, accepting it despite his reluctance.

He had thought he would get over it, that his ‘remnant feelings’ for Terezi would fade away and he could be fucking supportive of two of his closest friends’ relationship. He had thought he would even be happy for them, given enough time.

How wrong he was.

o0o0o

_“Like you even have fucking time anymore, right?”_

_Karkat didn’t know why he said it. Why he had to ruin this ‘perfect moment’ between them all. They were hanging out at John’s, the entire group of remaining trolls hanging out in the downstairs living room with only Jade and Jake yet to arrive._

_John had just asked if Dave would be able to make it to what he dubbed to be ‘Guys Night,’ something that he held every week—an even that the girls had regularly snuck into to ruin until Rose had, mercifully, set up ‘Girls Night’ in response—but that Dave had missed last week. Terezi had needed help with some shit going on—Karkat wasn’t even sure—and it wasn’t like Dave missed it often, so Karkat wasn’t even sure why he was fucking saying this shit._

_Dave obviously didn’t either, turning his head—his arm still wrapped around Terezi’s shoulder—to face Karkat. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”_

_Why was he saying this? Probably… probably because, while Dave didn’t miss Guys Night often, he **did** fail to meet up with Karkat one-on-one anymore. It was ridiculous. It wasn’t like Karkat didn’t have a whole group of dumbfucks to hang out with, and it was more than understandable for Dave’s to prioritize his matesprit—_

_Karkat sneered, even though he probably just as confused as Dave. “Just that you barely have time for the rest of us anymore. Are you sure you’ll be able to make that ‘commitment’?”_

_He didn’t know why he was saying this. Why he was purposely using **that** word—a word he knew bothered Dave on the fact that he had revealed to Karkat, one night when they were alone and no one else was around, that he was afraid of having a relationship, afraid that he wouldn’t be able to make the commitment. _

_And how was Karkat repaying that trust? That vulnerability?_

_By throwing it back in Dave’s face._

_And Dave knew it too, the way he paled and he removed his arm from around Terezi—Karkat ignored the way he relaxed, adamantly reminding himself he felt nothing for Terezi and this wasn’t about that—as he glared at the troll. “Like you’re one to fucking talk,” he bit back. “ **You’re** the one who keeps ditching us!” _

_Karkat reeled back, claws clenching into his skin, probably making it bleed, because he knew it was true. Looking back, he realized that he had probably canceled as many ‘hang-outs’ as Dave had. Only, when Dave invited Karkat to hang out these day, it was with Terezi. And Karkat couldn’t take it, couldn’t take **seeing** —_

_“I’m done,” he said, abruptly standing up from his spot. “Goodbye.”_

_He saw Dave stare up at him, as if disbelieving that he was actually leaving. Karkat was a bit in disbelief himself, that he was leaving after such a short, meaningless argument. Usually, even with their mock-fights, it lasted quite a while. Dave was probably in shock, expecting for Karkat to say something else and unable to react until he did. It was the inability to act that gave Karkat to continue to the door, to not look back even as he heard Dave finally murmur something that sounded like his name._

_Karkat wrenched the door open, revealing a surprised Jake and Jade just behind it. He wondered if they were genuinely just arriving or if they had been listening at the door like the fucking eavesdroppers every human was. It didn’t fucking matter. Karkat only had one thing on his mind right now._

_“Move,” he seethed, Jake quickly stepping to the side to make room._

_Jade took a moment longer to move, a moment that allowed a certain person to speak again._

_“What the hell, Karkat?” yelled Dave from behind him. He wondered if he was standing, if he was just behind Karkat, but he didn’t bother looking. “You’re really just leaving? Fine! So much for ‘talking out your issues’ and all that shit!”_

_Karkat knew that Dave expected him to turn around, to start up the argument again until they were wrestling on the floor and trying to punch the living daylights out of each other. It had been a long time since they had a serious fight, especially one that turned physical, but it always ended with them saying **something** that they either regretted or would somehow stop the fight. He knew that was what Dave was waiting for, waiting for that 50% chance that this could be resolved that easily._

_…but Karkat couldn’t do it._

_“Bye,” he said shortly, stepping out the door and walking out into the night. The cold air bit into his skin, contrasting deeply with the sudden warm wetness trailing down his cheeks._

_He couldn’t do it, because this was different from any of their other fights._

_Because, none of their fights, **none** , ended with either side crying. _

_And Karkat wasn’t willing to start one crying either._

o0o0o

He hadn’t known then that those tears should have been a sign, a warning to Karkat of a future to come. That, like those tears, the future would come faster and in a way that he couldn’t control, ruining whatever ideas of control and power that Karkat thought he had.

He shifted against the tree, nodding impassively as Jake and Jade passed him to their seats. He caught the latter’s expression as she passed, the look on Jade’s face much like the one that had been on her face all that time ago when he had left John’s. It was a strange mixture of pity and knowing.

Out of everyone here, Karkat thought that he could relate to her the best. After all, she had once been in love with Dave, hadn’t she? While he was relatively certain that she was past those feelings, he knew she must know the feelings of unrequited love and silent heartbreak towards someone who would never return them.

He watched her as she sat down, smiling brightly as she greeted her friends and waved frantically at the bride despite knowing that the other couldn’t see. For a moment, he wondered if Jade really had gotten past Dave, if she had really gotten over him so easily. Perhaps she was like him, but hiding her feelings with superior ability?

Maybe, on that day that they had all found out about the wedding, she had felt the same as him?

Of course, Karkat wouldn’t know.

He had been far too distracted by his own problems when he had found out. 

o0o0o

_“…Hey.”_

_Karkat looked up, seeing Dave approach him for the first time in months since that incident at John’s. Since then, they had mutually avoided each other. It wasn’t even like they were fighting, snarling at each other and needing to be pulled apart lest they rip each other’s heads off._

_Karkat would have preferred that. Preferred **some** kind of contact instead of this radio silence that had been formed between them—the dead air suffocating him with every breath. _

_But, now it seemed that Dave was finally breaking that silence._

_“…Hey,” he replied after a moment, nodding in acknowledgment before glancing over to where the other trolls and humans were surrounding Terezi for whatever reason. This picnic that they were currently at had been randomly announced and, on pain of death, they were all to be there—aka, he had been dragged along to come even if he was curious by whatever announcement that Terezi apparently had to make. “What’s going on?”_

_“You… didn’t hear?” In front of him, Dave stiffened and Karkat looked on curiously, wondering what could have the human reacting as such. Even though it had been months since they last talked, Karkat prided himself on being able to interpret Dave’s reactions. To be able to tell what Dave was going to say before he did._

_“…we’re getting married.”_

_…except for that._

_Karkat’s froze, blinking down at the ground before at Dave. There was that **feeling** again, the feeling that his something was trying to tear him apart from the inside out and blow the pieces to the four winds. _

_“You… you proposed?” was what finally fell out of his lips, though, for some reason, it only intensified the feeling. He resisted the urge to clench his chest, to wrap his fingers in the shirt protecting his blood-pusher as if it could possibly **stop** the **tearing** that was happening—_

_“It was Terezi, actually,” admitted Dave. “Out of the blue, really. But I…”_

_“But you, what?” mocked Karkat, rage filling him. Rage at who, he didn’t know. It was no one’s fault, no one but **his** and his **stupid feelings** —_

_He froze._

_…feelings?_

_Feelings for Terezi? No, he was **beyond certain** that he no longer felt anything for Terezi. No, these feelings were **for** —_

_His breath left him._

_But, obviously, Dave still had his._

_Dave gripped his hands, seemingly unaware of Karkat’s sudden silence. “Fuck. You. Karkat,” he seethed. “Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you!? You keep telling me that you don’t have feelings for Terezi, that you’re **fine** with this relationship and me having feelings for her—”_

_“And you do?” spoke Karkat suddenly, unsure where these words were coming from. “ **You** , Strider, master of ‘irony’ and pretending, actually have **feelings** for someone? Didn’t know that was possible!”_

_What the fuck was he doing? Why was he saying this? Of course, Dave could have feelings. He felt **more** than almost everyone here! But, no, that wasn’t the problem was it? It was that Dave didn’t have **feelings** for **Karkat—**_

_Dave reeled back at the mocking tone, obvious struck by Karkat’s words, looking more vulnerable than Karkat had ever seen him—_ and, no, I’m sorry Dave, I didn’t mean it— _before he visibly composed himself—only his gripped hands revealing his internal emotions. “Why the fuck did I even bother coming over here?” he asked out loud, looking away bitterly. “In the end, you’re just a selfish asshole who can’t even make up his goddamn mind, aren’t you?”_

_Karkat inhaled his breath, wondering if Dave knew. Or was Dave talking about Terezi again? That’s what he thought this conversation was about, right? That Karkat was, somehow, jealous of Dave because of Terezi? He could almost laugh, his new awareness allowing him to see how **ridiculous** that was—_

_“Whatever.” Dave turned his back and walked away. “Goodbye, Karkat.”_

_Karkat reached a hand out to Dave’s retreating back, words failing him as he watched him get further and further away, never once looking back._

_He wondered, for a moment, if Dave had done the same, when Karkat had stormed out of John’s that night. If he, too, had reached for Karkat as if that could possibly bridge the impossible gap in between them…_

_He lowered his hand, simply watching as every step Dave took was another step out of Karkat’s life. What was the point?_

_He knew, that even if was true, that it didn’t matter now._

o0o0o

As Karkat watched Jade laugh, he knew that there was no way that she could have feelings for Dave anymore. There was no way that, if she felt what he felt, that she could possibly laugh like that—be happy on the day that the person she _loved_ was getting married, becoming gone from her reach forever, to another person.

He snorted, knowing that he was just projecting now. What else did he have? He hadn’t been able to be honest with his feelings then, how could he possibly be honest now? He had let his friendship with Dave die despite the fact that Dave had done nothing wrong, had let his selfishness and desire to monopolize _Dave’s_ _everything_ consume him into breaking _their everything_.

Jade hadn’t let that happened, she hadn’t let her unrequited feelings fester inside of her and make her bitter towards people who didn’t deserve it in the least. No, that was Karkat. Proving that, in the end, his fuck-ups in life really had nothing to do with his blood color but rather everything else besides it.

Suddenly, the music began and Karkat looked up, alarmed as he saw Dirk, the best man, walk to the spot next to the altar and Roxy and Rose take their seats. If they were here, then that had to mean that _Dave—_

His heart beat frantically. He refused to look behind him, to the start of the runway where _he_ was undoubtedly standing.

He clenched his fists, shaking violently and wondering what the fuck he was doing here. It was obvious that no one wanted him here— _Jade’s pitying glance had been the extent of his social interaction since arriving at this shit show; the rest undoubtedly ignoring him and probably wishing he’d leave—_ and _he_ certainly didn’t want him there, so Karkat decided to just save them all the trouble and go.

He spun around the tree, stomping away from the grassy surroundings and into the forest behind it, never once looking back. 

Why the fuck had he even come anyway? To support his friend?

He almost laughed, already knowing that _that_ was a lie even he couldn’t stomach. So, why then? To see his heart ripped out and torn apart even more? Probably, since he knew he deserved it. _Deserved_ to have every and _any_ chance for happiness taken away from his as he sat and watched his ruin come upon him.

Because... that was what that wedding was. The _destruction_ of his future, of _any_ chance to be alright and live a normal life where things like _smiling_ and _laughing_ were possible. He knew that it was fucking dramatic, that he was a deserved-to-be culled, self-centered wreck for even _thinking_ such horrible thoughts, but, for once, he knew that it was the truth.

Because, without Dave? Neither of those things had happened, even when he spent time with the others. He had tried, really, after realizing his true feelings, to move on, thinking that, now he knew what the _actual_ problem was, he could finally get over it.

But, no matter how he tried, it seemed that _everything_ reminded him of Dave. Of their good times together, of their sudden break-up— _why the fuck had he used that word? It wasn’t like they had been together in any romantic quantity—_ and the numb silence between them sin

He sniffed, placing a hand against one of the trees and clutching the bark, as if it could possibly center him. He actually wished he had more of that fucking weak-ass sopor, suddenly understanding the _temptation_ to just forget everything and be in a land of non-existence. It hurt, it _hurt_ to be in the world of reality, of _this_ reality.

It was then that he realized that he couldn’t go back.

Karkat staggered with the thought, cold awareness rushing through him as he finally understood it. He couldn’t live without Dave, couldn’t _stand_ living in a world where he had to pretend he didn’t have feelings and had fucked up _so bad_ that they couldn’t even stand to be in the same room anymore.

Besides, what did he have to back to? The wedding was probably already underway, Dave probably sharing the altar’s space with Terezi as the Mayor gesticulated their wedding vows much like he had with Kanaya and Rose. Did he really want to see that? See Dave and Terezi _kissing_ and holding hands as they celebrated their union, their _eternal promise_ to be with one another. And it really was fucking eternal, wasn’t it? Given the whole god-tier bullshit, their marriage would last until the end of time—and probably even after that.

And, as long as Karkat was around, he would ruin that. See, he wasn’t being _completely_ selfish. He knew that if he stayed, if he was anywhere near Dave after this, that he wouldn’t be able to keep his cool. It would be worse than ever no matter the situation they found themselves in. Whether it was permeating the space with their uncomfortable silence or getting into a vicious argument or Karkat finally _snapping_ and _kissing—_

He slammed his fist against the tree, feeling it _rustle_ beneath the now undoubtedly bruised side. That decided it. He would be doing everyone a favor if he just disappeared, wouldn’t he? Not like he wouldn’t come back to visit, he wouldn’t do that to the friends he _could_ stand to be around without freaking out, but, at least for a while, he had to let these feelings settle. Or, rather, let them _hollow_ out his heart more and more until there was _nothing_ inside that could hurt anymore.

He wondered how long it would take, or even if it would be possible—

“…Hey,” said a voice from behind him, causing Karkat to tense at the familiarity of it.

Of course, it was fucking familiar. He suddenly felt stupid as fuck for thinking that any amount of time gone would possibly dampen these damn feelings inside of him. Of course they wouldn’t, because it wasn’t just his heart that had been taken over. It was every part of his body as well as his very _soul_ that reacted—and there was no escaping that level of sheer consuming nature.

“Shouldn’t you be getting married?” Karkat said instead, refusing to look behind him. Perhaps the wedding was already done. How long had Karkat been here? It was quite possible that Dave was newly married, wearing that _ring_ that signified that he was _gone, gone, gone forever from Karkat’s grasp—_

Karkat felt more than heard Dave’s shrug, almost snorting despite himself at how pitifully well he knew the human’s tells. He had been right all those months ago when he had said to himself that he would know Dave’s responses no matter how much time between them passed.

“Yeah,” Dave said after a moment, confusing Karkat until he realized that the other was answering his previous question. “I’m a bit late.”

Karkat snorted despite himself. “The Hero of Time is late to his own wedding?” he said sarcastically, impressed with how in control his voice was. “How fucking pitiful was that?”

He felt Dave shrug again. “Yeah, but I’m sure Terezi will understand. Not like the wedding can happen without the groom, right?”

Karkat lowered the hand that had been balancing him against the tree, gritting it beside his side as he attempted to stay calm. “Then you better get fucking to it,” he spat. “Seriously, what type of rude fuck keeps someone that beautiful waiting?”

“And what about you?” replied Dave, his voice becoming tense. “It’s not like _you’re_ there. For fuck’s sake, you’re obviously fucking drunk and you’re leaving before it even started!”

Karkat shrugged, faking nonchalance. “Like anyone wants me there? I know _you_ don’t.”

“Dammit, _Karkat_ —”

Karkat tensed, already knowing Dave’s next movement but doing nothing to stop it as he felt himself wrenched back and _pinned_ against the tree, Dave staring at him with fiery red eyes. Karkat startled, eyes drifting up to the shades on Dave’s forehead before realizing that Dave must have put them there at the start of the conversation. But why?

He bared his teeth, deciding it didn’t matter, as he pushed against Dave’s hold, unsurprised to find it wouldn’t be as simple as that.

“What?” Karkat taunted, unable to do anything else— _because, finally, after so long, he was close to Dave again; felt his hands pinning his shoulders and had a clear shot of those gorgeous red eyes—_ “Got something to get off your chest before the big day? C’mon, Terezi’s waiting.”

Dave slammed him against the tree again, not enough to bruise but enough to make Karkat glare. “Why do you keep bringing her up?” asked Dave, eyes narrowed. “You keep fucking _saying_ that you’re fine with me marrying Terezi, but you’re obviously fucking _not—_ ”

“I am!” interrupted Karkat indignantly. _Or, at least he was half-fine with it. He was fine with Terezi marrying whoever she wanted, but Dave—_ “Really, I keep telling you I don’t have flushed feelings for Terezi—"

“Then why are you leaving!?” Dave was close, _close enough that Karkat could feel his breath._

“Why the fuck does it matter?” Karkat struggled against the grip, but Dave was more than prepared for Karkat’s every movement—it was obvious that, as Karkat could boast knowing Dave’s next movement, Dave could boast the same for Karkat’s predictability. “Really, why are you even pretending we’re friends anymore? Is it for Terezi? Shit, I’m sure she’s more upset that _you’re_ not there than me—”

“It’s not for her!” shouted Dave.

Karkat froze, unable to comprehend. Then, a heartbeat, and his eyes narrowed. “Then I suppose you’re just pissed off for me ruining things?” said Karkat finally. “Look, I get it, I actually _am_ sorry that I’ve been making things so shitty for you. It’s why I’m leaving—”

Dave’s fingers tightened around Karkat’s shoulders, almost painful in their grip as he stared at Karkat with wide eyes. “Wait, leaving? You’re… you’re not just talking about leaving now, are you—”

“Ding, ding!” said Karkat, though it probably came off more tired than intended. “Prize to the insufferable douche in the shades! Thought the best wedding gift I could give was a permanent ticket out of your life—”

“No,” interrupted Dave, startling Karkat. “ _No_ —that’s not happening.”

Karkat frowned, brow furrowing. “Why the fuck do you care?” he asked, honestly confused. “Seriously, we haven’t even _looked_ at each other for almost a _year_ —whatever friendship we had before is obviously over.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” muttered Dave, seeming distracted by thoughts in his head. “It’s not, it’s not like I—”

Karkat sighed, glancing away as pity— _love—_ filled him. Because, no matter what, he pitied this sorry fuck in front of him… he would do anything for him. “It’s okay, Dave,” he said softly. “I just keep fucking things up between us, I know it’s my fault. But, I,” he wavers, emotion welling up, “I-I _can’t—_ ”

“Can’t _what_?” asked Dave, desperate. “Why _can’t_ you stay? You say you don’t have feelings for Terezi anymore, but what _other reason_ would you have to leave!?”

“Why are you here, Dave?” asked Karkat, heart pounding out of his chest as he tried to understand whatever the fuck was going on.

“No,” Dave’s eyes narrowed. “You’re going to fucking answer me first.”

“Why don’t _you_ answer first?” snapped back Karkat.

And, suddenly, Dave wilted, like a flower drenched in a sudden downpour. Then, even more confusing, he stepped back, releasing a bewildered Karkat, before stepping to the side—the side Karkat noted to be opposite of the direction of the wedding.

“I…” Dave seemed to struggle with his words before speaking. “I… I’m not going.”

Karkat’s heart caught in his throat. “…What?”

Dave’s adam apple bobbed as he swallowed, a short nod accompanying the movement. “Yeah,” he said kicking his red dress shoes in the dirt. “I’m not going,” he said more confidently. “I know you have to be lying, so…”

Dave breathed out. “If it means you don’t leave… you can have her.”

Something snapped. Anger, _real anger_ , welled up inside of him and, before Karkat knew it, he was _tackling_ Dave. They fell to the ground, Karkat straddling Dave’s chest as he grabbed his stupid black tie— _the one fucking thing that was the proper color in this whole disaster of a red ensemble—_ and pulled the other to his face. “How _dare_ you! Y-You can’t just _leave her—_ ”

_You can’t do that to me, can’t give me hope but still **miss the fucking goddamn point—**_

“Of course I can!” shouted Dave back. “I have a choice too!”

Karkat _shook him_ , hoping that _sense_ would somehow pop up in that empty think pan. “You made your choice!” he said, borderline hysteric. “When you asked her! When you said yes! _You made your choice!_ ”

Strength left him— _or, rather, his weakness returned; as it always did—_ and he released Dave’s tie, drooping over Dave’s body—not even able to enjoy the warmth of the other’s body with how _numb_ he felt on the inside.

But, still, one emotion overpowered the others warring inside him—compassion, _sorrow_ , for Terezi. “Don’t do this,” said Karkat, broken, the fight gone from him. “You’ll… be making the biggest mistake of your life. I know you love her, so don’t make the mistake of walking away.”

Before Karkat could get up— _could leave, forever—_ Dave grabbed his hands, holding him down. Despite himself, Karkat couldn’t resist locking eyes, red meeting red as blonde locks framed the face below him. “…what?”

“You’re right,” said Dave, swallowing once. “I _shouldn’t_ let the best thing in my life walk away. I already let it happen too many times, I… I can’t let it happen again. No matter what it takes.”

“What the fuck are you even talking about?” murmured Karkat, too weak to resist and take off running like he knew he should.

Dave glanced away before back at Karkat, he breathed in, as if readying for a confession.

“I don’t love Terezi.”

…which it apparently was.

Karkat blinked, then blinked again.

Still, the words didn’t compute. 

“…what?” he asked, undoubtedly sounding like a broken record.

Dave swallowed. “Listen, if anyone has fucked up here, it’s me. It took some time to realize it, but the feelings I have for Terezi are completely that of friendship. I-I don’t know why I stayed with her as long as I did, why I said _yes_ when she asked me to marry her, and… and I know that’s fucked up, and I’ll do whatever it takes to make it right with her later, but,” his hands squeezed Karkat’s as he stared at him imploringly, “but, right now, I’m trying to make things right with _you_.”

Karkat’s mouth opened, but no sound came out.

Dave, obviously, took that as a sign to continue his word vomit. “Please, Karkat, and I’m being as unironic as fuck, don’t leave. I _really_ don’t want you to leave. I-I get your pissed off at me, _I’m_ pissed at myself for letting things get this far, for leading you both on or whatever the fuck I was doing, but I _can’t_ just watch you leave—”

“Why?” Karkat finally found his voice. “Why can’t you watch me leave? You obviously have no problem leaving Terezi—“ _His heart skipped a beat at the words. There was no way they could possibly be true. “—_ so why not me?”

The form beneath him stiffened, and Karkat could almost _see_ Dave retreating into a shell of irony and half-assed responses. _Oh no_ , there was _no fucking way he was getting off like that_!

He pushed down, mimicking Dave’s behavior from before and leaning down as close as he could without touching the other— _their noses mere millimeters apart._

“Tell me,” said Karkat. “Or I leave.”

It was a rotten deal, a former certainty that now felt as certain as grasping a piece of paper floating in the wind. Or, rather, than floating, it was whipping around in the air uncontrollably. And, instead of it being the wind, it was an uncontrollable _tornado_ —the viciousness of which matched the emotions threatening to tear Karkat apart from the inside.

But, he had to know. Had to know _why_ it was so important to _Dave—of all people—_ that he didn’t leave—

Suddenly, Karkat felt pressure against his lips.

For a moment, he panicked, certain that he had lost control of his body and leaned down. It took another moment, an insistence _pressing_ against his lips, that he realized that he hadn’t been the one to initiate the kiss at all.

Kiss.

_Kissing._

_Dave was **kissing** him. _

Karkat swallowed, mind reeling as he pulled back, panting _far_ heavier than he should have been for how short his oxygen had been cut off. But, still, he felt like he had run a marathon, his heartbeat matching the impossible pace as he stared down incredulously at Dave. “Why the _fuck_ did you—”

“I love you, okay!?”

Karkat stopped.

Stared.

Dave was still looking at him. Karkat squeezed his fingers around where he had Dave’s arms pinned, unconsciously wondering if this was another impossible dream. But, no, this was real. Or, at least, it _felt_ real.

Then… then had Dave really said…

“…what?” asked Karkat softly, eyes widening as he watched Dave flush beneath him.

“I… you heard what I said—”

“No,” Karkat pushed down, pushing his forehead against Dave’s to prevent any chance of the other from escaping, as if he could physically _keep_ him here and have him reveal everything. “… say it again. _Please,_ Dave.”

The man beneath him faltered, seemingly as struck by Karkat’s sudden tone as Karkat was by Dave’s former words. He swallowed, something seeming to change in his eyes, his breath tickling Karkat’s chin as he slowly lifted his head. “I love you.”

Before he could even think about it, Karkat was leaning down, pressing his lips against the ones beneath him. It didn’t even take half a second for Dave to respond, pushing up insistently and just so _warm warm warm_ and now _licking at Karkat’s bottom lip—_

Karkat responded as enthusiastically, pressing as close as possible to that _warmth_ and opening his mouth wide for Dave’s tongue to explore. He sucked at Dave’s bottom lip, feeling more than hearing the slight _moan_ that rumbled in his chest, the other nipping at the side of his tongue and sending a _shiver_ up the troll’s spine.

Karkat wasn’t sure how long they were there, oblivious to the fact that they were making out in the fucking dirt in a fucking forest on Dave’s fucking _wedding day_ , but they remained there until oxygen didn’t become so much a desire as much as a _necessity_.

Karkat leaned back, panting heavily for air—a state matched by the person beneath him. He stared at Dave, uncomprehending even as he pressed his hand against the other’s cheek, feeling _something_ inside of him stir as the human leaned in, red eyes lazily looking up.

Finally, Karkat spoke. “We’re both fucking stupid, aren’t we?”

Dave snorted, though he honestly did look worried. Karkat wasn’t sure why. Hadn’t he been obvious with his feelings? Well, if not, the ‘ _coolkid’_ was about to be schooled in what a _real_ confession sounded like.

“Dave Elizabeth Strider,” Karkat ignored the small sound of protest at Dave’s middle name—the fucker could change if he really cared that much. “I am in fucking love with you. Have been since we were trapped in that godforsaken meteor even if I didn’t finally fucking figure it out until you _after_ you started going out with Terezi. It’s shitty, but, apparently, you find something attractive about that.”

Karkat was actually starting to feel rather giddy, a feeling that increased at Dave’s bewildered expression. He knew that he should feel horrible, feel like the piece of shit he knew he was. For fuck’s sake, he was _stealing_ his friend’s fiancé! There was literally _nothing_ shittier than that and Terezi would fucking _cull_ him the moment she found out—

“About time! Thought you’d never figure it out!”

Both Karkat and Dave startled, Karkat instinctively rolling to the side where he heard the voice and kneeling protectively in front of Dave’s prone form. He didn’t even notice what he was doing, _or who he was supposedly trying to ‘protect Dave from,’_ until he came face to skirt with a _very_ familiar blue dress.

Freezing, Karkat looked up, seeing Terezi grinning _broadly_ down at him. “Well, well, well,” she said. “One case of avoiding one’s own wedding and another case of apparent groom-napping. What do you think the punishment befitting this is?”

Dave rolled to his side, already halfway raising. “Listen, Terezi, I—”

Terezi held up a hand. “Uh, bup! Not so fast, coolkid. I’m still laying out the law.”

Karkat swallowed, fear and self- _disgust_ filling him as he tried to find the right words. “Terezi, look, it’s not Dave’s fault. I—”

Terezi rapped Karkat on the head, not nearly hard enough for what Karkat was expecting, but enough to shut him up. She stared down at him, obviously annoyed with the second interruption.

“Really, now. Is there no respect for a bride on her wedding day?” She grinned crookedly. “Or what _would_ have been a wedding day if said bride hadn’t caught her best friend and coolkid-groom-to-be engaging in _sloppy makeouts_ barely a hundred yards away. Really, couldn’t you have at least gone a _mile_ to commit your little affair?”

Karkat slouched, beyond ashamed. How could it be that he had been at the top of the world less than a minute ago only for it to all crash back down on him again? As it should, honestly. He had _really_ fucked things up now. Honestly, he should have just—

“I love him.”

Karkat blinked. Then looked over at Dave, seeing a determined look on the other’s face as the human stared at his now impassive fiancé.

“I love Karkat,” repeated Dave— _and, honestly, Karkat needed that repeat, to make sure that it was actually fucking Dave who had said it._ “I’m sorry that it took so long for me to figure out, but it’s the truth. I really fucked up, Terezi, and you don’t deserve that, but…” Dave swallowed, glancing over at Karkat before back at the female troll. “I can’t ignore it anymore.”

Karkat stared. Even if they were about to be murdered in the most violent, _justice_ -oriented way possible, he… he couldn’t say that he regretted it. Suddenly, he felt courage— _courage and feelings that he had always pushed down before—_ before facing his friend. “I’m fucking sorry too, Terezi,” he really was, even if he sounded the fucking opposite, “but, I’m just as shitty as he is since I’ve somehow fallen for this idiot as well.”

He swallowed, not looking at anyone— _not Terezi or Dave—_ and kept his eyes focused on the dirt beneath Terezi’ heels— _dirt he was likely about to be smeared into_. “… I’m sorry.”

A moment passed.

“…you two better be,” said Terezi finally, causing both Karkat and Dave to flinch. “You know how worried I was that I would have to continue this charade? Honestly, if Dave had actually came to the altar, I would have bonked him on the head and just trapped you both in an inescapable room like Jade offered to put you two in.”

Karkat stared up, flabbergasted.

“Wait, what the hell?” Dave was obviously in the same boat. “No, seriously, _what the fuck, Terezi_?”

Terezi cackled, looking every bit of the evil with that Karkat knew her to be deep, deep, _deep down in her rotten soul_. “Bet your lips were getting lonely before now,” Terezi smirked, “cause those sloppy makeouts I was seeing before was _definitely_ more than anything we’ve ever done.”

Karkat’s head whipped to face Dave, the latter bright red. “Wait, what? You two were getting married but you’d never even _kissed_?” he asked incredulously.

Dave shrugged helplessly as Terezi continued to laugh. “Don’t worry that nubby head of yours,” she teased. “I can count one _one hand_ how many times we got our mack on—and still have fingers left over. Really, Karkat, what you got looks _much_ better.”

Karkat’s mouth opened, probably mimicking a gaping fish, because _that made no fucking sense at all—_  

“Wait, hold up,” all heads looked to Dave, who suddenly was staring at Terezi with a new vehemence. “you _knew_ that I was in love with Karkat?”

_Why the fuck was Dave asking—_

“Of course,” Terezi sounded legitimately disappointed. “I rightfully judged you two bozos _way_ back before either of you did. I thought, after going out with me for a while, you’d figure out your own feelings—but you somehow made even more of a mess of it!”

She shook her head sadly. “Forced me to take the case into my own hands,” she said cheerfully. “Had to have everyone help me even.”

“Wait, everyone—”

Karkat tensed, head whipping towards the trees. “Okay, you _fuckers_! _Get out here!_ ”

 _Unsurprisingly—but, still, **what the fuck** —_the entire ‘wedding attendance’ of trolls and humans appeared from behind the trees, expression ranging from sheepish to outright _smug_. Karkat’s jaw further gaped, _did everyone know but them!?_

Obviously Dave felt the same, repeating Karkat’s word to hear before asking, “Wait, was all of this just—”

“To get you guys together?” piped in John cheerfully. “Yeah! But, really, Dave, you were cutting it close! I was worried you wouldn’t figure it out in time!”

“At least you didn’t bet that they’d figure it out _last night_ ,” whined Roxy, crossing her arms and seeming very put out. “I lost _a lot_!”

“Wait you bet—”

Terezi held up a hand. “Now that all the facts have been revealed, I, your merciful judge, declare that we leave the coolkid and shouty mcnubs alone for closing arguments.” She looked at Karkat and Dave, winking. “Session adjourned.”

It was then, as Karkat watched them all walk away, that he realized that this was happening. That this, _all of this_ , had been some sort of fucking elaborate set-up! He wasn’t sure to be pissed off that they had been fooled, mortified that their friends had to go so far, or _terrified_ that the reason this all seemed so ridiculous was because it was _fake—_

“So… some friends, huh?”

Karkat blinked from his stupor, suddenly realizing that he was now alone with Dave. How long had he been zoned out? He snorted, registering Dave’s words. “Yeah,” he agreed, a bit wearily. “Some friends…”

Dave shifted until he was beside Karkat, not quite looking at him but with their shoulders touching. “They wouldn’t have needed to go so far if I had never asked Terezi out in the first place,” he muttered.

Karkat shrugged, though he did feel the remnants of the sick feeling that accompanied him for the past year still present inside of him. “Yeah,” he agreed. “But if I had said something when you told me that you were going to get married…”

Dave shrugged back. “Yeah, but then I suppose we wouldn’t have had this completely ridiculous made-up wedding by our friends, would we?”

Karkat rolled his eyes. “Not a wedding if it was fake and no one got married.”

Dave was quiet for a moment. Karkat almost asked what he was thinking when the other finally spoke. “…you’re fine with that, right?”

Karkat’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“That… that I didn’t get married,” elaborated Dave, picking at a loose red thread of his suit.

Karkat groaned, twisting Dave around so that they were face to face, _imploring_ the other to understand. “I don’t want to see you fucking marrying _anyone_ but _me_.”

He stumbled, flushing as he realized his last words.

Before he could correct himself— _though, how could he? They were the most fucking honest thing he’d said all year—_ Dave’s face broke out in a wide grin and he leaned in, _pecking_ Karkat’s lips— _just for a moment, like the light touch of a breeze—_ and backing up before Karkat could reciprocate. “Same goes for you, Karkitty. I don’t expect you to be walking down that aisle in your snazzy suit with anyone that’s not me. Deal?”

Karkat rose a brow. “For not marrying anyone that’s not you?”

Dave nodded, his eyes brighter than Karkat had ever seen someone.

Karkat snorted, even as he leaned in closer, clutching Dave’s hand.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written in part due to my own strong depressed emotions. I was really failing at writing my normal stuff—which really throws my writing schedule off—so, after hearing the song Marry Me by Thomas Rhett, I decided to write a fic where Karkat is watching Dave and Terezi’s wedding and helplessly in love with Dave. 
> 
> As usual, I wasn’t able—didn’t want to—make it a tragedy, but I hope it did turn out somewhat decent. I didn’t intend to have Terezi play such a big part, but she kind of swooped in and stole the show (and I honestly would have felt like a jerk if she wasn’t able to get her two cents in since, essentially, Dave and Karkat legitimately thought it was a real wedding). Still kind of have issues with the concept of someone leaving their legitimate fiance for another person, but, like I said, heard the song and wrote the fic as a result. 
> 
> Please leave a Comment or Kudos to tell me what you think!


End file.
